El fin de los tiempos
by Sadsurprise
Summary: Luego de 7 años de derrotar al rey tormenta, que las mane six se separaran por razones personales, una twilight con problemas de depresión, una rarity secuestrada y buscando el perdón y a su hija sin saber lo que hizo a travez de los años y una starlight buscando la solución ha través del fin de equestria y de todas las razas, ciudades e imperio que habitan antes de que sea el fin.
1. Retorno a una pesadilla

**Hola ha todos solo queria decirles que este es mi primer fic de este fandom y espero que lean mis historias que en un futuro hare.** **Bueno este fic se va a tratar de, principalmente Drama aunque tambien tristezas, dolor consuelo, aventura, valentia, misterio, y amor.** **En fin comenzemos.** **Aviso: Esta trama se desarrolla 7 años de la destruccion del rey tormenta, podriamos decir que la octava temporada nunca sucedio.**

Era una mañana en ponivalle, los ponis siempre despertaban felices, acompañaban a sus amigos, paseaban, trabajaban pero sobre todo compartian su amistad.

En esa misma mañana en el castillo de la amistad una unicornio en una habitacion dormia comodamente, su piel era de color violeta claro, su crin era morado moderado con otras mas claras y en el centro aguamarina palido su cutie mark era una estrella casi igual a la de twilight con dos auras aguamarinas encima.

Despertaba de su sueño, era nada menos que la alumna de la princesa, bueno exalumna de la princesa de la amistad starlight glimmer.

Starlight termino sus estudios hace un año pero decidio quedarse en ponivalle ya que tenia amigos con que divertirse.

Starlight, abrio los ojos debilmente, bostezo, se levanto de su cama y rapidamente con su magia levito una tualla y se fue al baño ha tomar una ducha.

mientras starlight se duchaba conversaba ella misma con su mente.

"¿Que sera de esta semana? realmente no tengo planes para esta semana y no tengo nadie que visitar hoy, ni siquiera familiares..."

Starlight no se referia a la amistad si no ha su familia sus padres.

Starlight hace muchos años:

Un año de que sunburst se fuera a la escuela de magos superdotados, sus padres le dijeron ha ella que pronto regresarian que irian aun encargo. starlight confio en ellos, de pequeña sus padres siempre cumplian sus promesas. pero su vida como la conocia terminaria para siempre. No paso una ni dos sino tres semanas. starlight seguia en su casa esperando que su familia regresesara. starlight habia escuchado que una pareja de ponis se largaron del pueblo donde vivia. starlight no creia que esos fueran sus padres. otra semana mas starlight lloraba de tristeza que sus padres nunca regresarian ella misma se arriesgo huir en la noche del pueblo con algunas cosas suyas mientras huia Habia unos ponis pero no le prestaron atencion como, ella tampoco les presto atencio mientras planeaba ha donde debia ir lejos de hay.

"¿Por que me abandonaron?, ¿Acaso... nunca les importe...?"

Mientras algunas lagrimas caian y recordaba esos sucesos horribles, olvido apagar su cuerno e iso que el agua saliera fria y starlight saltara de congelamiento cerrando la manivela se rio un poco pero luego puso una cara de tristeza y algunas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos de nuevo sin que ella lo notara al estar mojada.

"cuanto los estraño u odio, ¿en verdad me abandonaron..? si tuvo que ser nunca me buscaron, nadie se preocupo por mi, ni cuando goberne ese pueblo Hasta que tu llegaste..."

starlight penso en twilight cuando se preocupo por ella la unica, pero hullo hacia las cavernas, y cuando le dio una segunda oportunidad la que marco su sufrimiento a la felicidad.

Para ella era mas que una amiga siempre la ayudaba ha cerrar esas heridas que tanto le dolian en su corazon ella apago su sufrimiento, Le ayudo ha encontrar ha su mejor y primer amigo y volver ha compartir amistad con el, se preocupo demasiado cuando le dijo que debia tener amistades nuevas, encontro ha trixie aunque... tambien hubo problemas ella penso que era un fracaso. twilight se acerco a starlight aun con lagrimas callendo hacia sus mejillas rasono con ella le dio la libertad para sus amistades y que estaba muy preocupada por ella. para starlight era la primera pony que se preocupaba por ella que no conocia su pasado tragico.

Volvio para ayudar ha trixie en su espectaculo y ver que en verdad era su amiga y volvieron ha tiempo para cenar con la princesa celestia.

"Ella se sintio especialmente feliz de que dirigi un equipo de amigos para derrotar a la reina crisahlis y aun mas por mi graduacion, se sentia realmente alegre nunca olvidare esa linda sonrisa de su rostro y esas lagrimas de felicidad."

pero starlight ese mismo dia a la mitad de la ceremonia la vio un poco triste y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos sin que la viera nadie, ella vio que no eran de felicidad eran de tristeza. pero cuando starlight hablo por el microfono de que se quedaria en ponivalle twilight recupero el control de sus emociones al escuchar eso y corrio ha abrazarla y darle un regalo de los recuerdos que ha vivido desde que se mudo ha ponivalle ¿aunque las emociones de su maestra las vio estrañas...?.

starlight se miro ella misma en el espejo y empezo a hablar ella misma como si redactara un diario

"Ella no es solamente mi amiga es como una madre o una hermana para mi, ¿pero podria ser para siempre? ¿no lo se no se que pienso de ella? es como si fuera mi mama se preocupa, me castiga, me ayuda. ¿pero y si pierdo esa chispa color purpura como yo perdi dos que me abandonaron?. No Solo si se una cosa no dejare que le suseda nada auque yo sea mas joven que ella, no la perdere como perdi a mis padres. protegere a twilight..."

starlight salio del baño arreglo su crin como siempre lo tenia desde que llego al castillo y camino por los pasillos rumbo a la biblioteca ha buscar ha twilight, donde todos los dias la veia hay, solo que esta vez no estaba ni spike ni ella.

"¿Mmm? dondre podran estar"

Ella busco por casi todo el castillo de arriba a abajo pero no la hayo.

"Bueno esto es nuevo, siempre la veo asignando cosas de la realeza o leyendo un libro por las mañanas Mmm. Se que ha estado un poco deprimida porque sus amigas tomaron diferentes rumbos hace casi cuatro años. Primero lo de rainmbow dash, de que se enamoro de soarin y en unos meses se caso pero dificilmente tenia que mudarse ha claudesla por que su casa a la vista parecia grande pero dentro lo era maa y si tenia hijos peor podrian salirse de la nube caer y morir.. malamente ha twilight solo le dolio un poco ya que dash afirmo que las visitaria tres dias a la semana pero cuando estuviera embarazada no sabia cuando las visitaria de nuevo incluso si era una emergencia de amistad desafortunadamente nunca ocurrio tuvo un potro y se rumorea que de nuevo esta con la panza en las tortas. y la seg..."

starlight mientras recordaba esos recuerdos en su mente se dio cuenta de que ya twilight no veia a sus amigas, de hecho la unica que faltaria seria pinkipay y ya que aun la sigue visitando y vive en ponivalle.

"¿Dios como no me di cuenta...? twilight debe estar deprimida y en un estado de depresion, como cuando perdi ha mis padres y sunburst.

starlight volvio ha recordar como se fueron alejando casi todas las portadoras de la princesa de la amistad.

" Bien la segunda fue rarity ya que le ofrecieron un trabajo estupido en una bautique en canterlot oyo que se. Le dijo que pronto volveria ha ponivalle solo sera una temporada pero nunca regreso... incluso se llevo a su hermana separando a las cmc, porque sus padres eran viajeros idiotas ¿¡y sus hijas que acaso les valen queso!?. rarity esta demasiado ciega para darse cuenta.

ahora que lo pienso hace algunos meses sweety belle se mudo ha ponyvalle, ya era una joven yegua adopto la antigua casa de su hermana, ¿no se que demonios habra pasado en aquel lugar para llegar tan enojada y alterada el primer dia y con el paso de dias la veia triste quisa por todo lo que cambio en este lugar. ¿pero dios ha cambiado mucho como la vi de pequeña ella era realmente hermosa y linda como una modelo para tener 17 años?. SOLO ruego por dios que su !puta¡ hermana no haya intentado vender a su hermana solo para ponerse los vestidos sexiys ¿acaso fue un bautique o un club donde hombres les pagaban a las yeguas para hacer esas pobres tonterias la mayoria lo hacen yeguas pobres sin nada, mientras los ponis ricachones se burlaban de ellas. un momento mald...!

Starlight recordo algo que una poni le habia contado cuando belle habia llegado ese dia varios ponis la vieron del otro lado de su cuerpo intentando ocultar con su crin lo que parecia ser un ojo morado y rojizo como tambien un labio partido, poniendo ha starlight gruñir duro los dientes y hacer duro unos de sus cascos como si quisiera golpear hasta la muerte ha alguien, mientras buscaba ha twilight por el castillo.

"Maldita perra, ella.. no pudo..., no puede ser verdad... como pudo hacerle eso a su hermana !SU maldita Hermana...! era simplemente una niña... una pobre e inofensiva niña... !GRRR! O pero si vuelvo ha ver ha ese mounsntro intentando llevarsela de aqui de cualquier forma suya !JURO! que la estrangulare con mis propios cascos hasta que se vaya al ¡infierno!. Deberia visitar ha esa pobre alma hoy..."

"Bien la tercera fue fluttershy, tuvo que mudarse ya que su padre se enfermo de una enfermedad de los huesos aun con su hermano trabajando no consiguia tanto dinero para alimentar a su familia y comprar medicinas para su padre. A si que ella se fue como una mariposa... hay fue cuando twilight empezo ha cambiar sus sentimientos."

"La ultima fue apleejack un dolor profundo para todo ponivalle y sus dos amigas que quedaban. hace dos años los gemelos flin y raider esos hijos puta tramposos al parecer compraron la propiedad sweet aplee leiyes por el doble que costaria el enorme terreno por parte del alcalde ricachon de las pegasus. apleejack lucho,lucho,lucho por su terreno pero fue derrotada todo el papeleo era legal al final descidieron firmar el papeleo fue una despedida para todo ponivalle pero mas para twilight, fue doloroso y cruel ver otro pedazo de alma que estuvo junta por mucho tiempo se marchitaba literalmente. para mi fue muy triste ver la cara de apleeboom al voltear para ver por ultima vez lo que una vez fue su hogar seria destruido por concreto y metal. Me rompio el corazon tristemente. creo que se fueron con sus tios en esa ciudad de imbeciles corruptos ricachones"

Mientras starlight recordaba esos horribles momentos, se enfoco en twilight.

"Dios como no pude darme cuenta todo este tiempo twilight nesesita mas mi apoyo para superar todo esto mientras sus amigas se hiban una en una.."

Starlight decidio correr para buscar ha twilight, pero al doblar una esquina choco y se estrellaron en el piso con la alicornio que estaba buscando.

"¡Twilight!"

Starlight rapidamente se levanto para ayudarle ha levantarse, pero todavia ella no recuperaba su sentido por el golpe.

"!Twilight! por favor respondeme!"

"Ooow.. hmmm..."

"!!Twilight¡¡"

Twilight giro rapidamente su cabeza para recuperar la conciencia y poder ver bien quien era la pony que agarraba su cuerpo para levantarse del piso.

"Ohh...Mmm.. ¿starlight... eres tu?"

"O twilight por favor, no me vuelvas ha asustar de esa manera"

Seguia abrazandola del cuello aun en el piso sin soltarla"

"A que te refieres ¿con asustarte de esa manera?."

Starlight la solto la ayudo ha ponerse de pie para explicarle todo lo que le ocurrio ha ella

"Pues hoy me levante a la misma hora de siempre me fui ha bañar, y me dirigi a la biblioteca donde siempre te veo leyendo un libro junto ha spike te busque por todo el castillo, me desespere haci que corri y acabe chocando contigo.

" Ahh eso lo esplica todo." decia twilight.

"¿aja si como ?"

"Supongo que ayer me desvele leyendo un libro, y me desperte ha esta hora del dia"

"¿Pero estas bien...?

" Claro que si starlight, fue un accidente, no pasa nada"

Starlight podria reflejar en sus ojos que ella decia la verdad.

"Esta bien, ¿adonde te dirigias?."

"Al comedor ha preparar algo para desayunar"

"Te acompaño twilight"

"okay"

Ellas dos fueron al comedor se prepararon algo juntas para desayunar, pero starlight veia ha twilight perdida en su cabeza, sus ojos los tenia enfocados directamente a la pared pero su magia seguia enfocada en el cuchillo y el trozo de pan que ella sostenia en su casco.De pronto ella comenzo ha respirar agitadamente aumentando mas su pulso. Starlight empezo ha asustarse el cuchillo con su magia empezo ha cortar mas rapido el pan hasta llegar al limite del pan y...

"!Twilight que te pasa twil..." agarrando su cabeza con sus cascos para que reaccionara pero...

El cuchillo cayo enfrente de los cascos de starlight y twilight, manchado de sangre, aun cayendo sangre fresca de donde provenia.

"!TWILIGHT¡ oh... dios por favor dime cuanto te duele."

twilight estaba en schok por la sangre que salia de su casco, era la primera vez que vei sangre fresca saliendo de ella.

"Solo... un poco."

"¿Donde esta el butiquin de primeros auxilios tuail?"

"Al lado de la cocina..." Siguiendo mirando su casco ensangrentado.

Starlight se telestrasporto donde estaba el butiquin y se volvio ha telestrasportar hacia ella rapido cono rainbow.

"Vamos twilight sientate en la silla"

"No Starlight yo me curo sola"

"!NO¡, por favor.. dejame ayudarte..."

"Ahhh... esta bien."

Twilight se sento en la silla para que starlight le curara su casco. ¿Pero starlight aun se preguntaba por que ella actuo de esa forma? Pero decidio guardarselo para despues, no queria poner peor a su amiga como ahorita se encontraba.

"¿Ya esta twilight como te sientes?"

"Un mejor supongo." twilight vendada de su casco.

"Bien yo acabare el desayuno tuu queeedaatteeee... aaaqquiii... Sssiiii..." Starlight dando una especie de orden.

"Biennnn". Decia twilight, cuando le ordenaba algo la princesa celestia.

Starlight siguio terminando el desayuno, lavo el cuchillo del accidente, termino el pan con jalea y para acompañar jugo de naranja servido.

Las dos ponis desayunaron, twilight desayuno rapido ya que se le habia hecho tarde por levantarse tan tarde, eran por lo menos las 9:20 am pero starlight decidio segirle el ritmo.

Ya habiendo terminado, Starlight recogio todos los platos los lavo y los puso en su lugar. ya haber terminado todo, starlight vio que twilight estaba ha punto de irse pero la paro.

" Twilight espera un momento"

"Si starlight"

"¿Adonde vas o te diriges?"

"Bueno la mera verdad nose ya es el tercer dia que la princesa celestia no me envia documentos de princesa de hecho nadie nisiquiera mi cuñada cadence ¿parece estraño?"

"Entonces ven conmigo vamos ha recorrer ponivalle" decia starlight con una sonrisa.

"Lo siento starlight debo ocuparme de ese asunto le mandare una carta a la princesa celestia o a la que me conteste ..." twilight con un poco de preocupacion.

"haagh... estabien twilight pero si cambias de opinion estare en ponivalle" Starlight un poco triste y decepcionada de la respuesta.

"No te preocupes starlight ya sera en otra ocasion"

"Eso espero..." Starlight marchandose con la cabeza agachada.

"Aaah... bien debo llegar a la biblioteca"

Twilight llego a la biblioteca como siempre lo hace.

"Bien llegue ahora, ¿todavia nada de documentos...? ¿Estare de vaciasiones?. bien no puedo seguir con esto, Spike escribe:Querida princesa celesti..." twilight se da un golpazo a su cabeza con su casco herido.

"Pero que tonta, spike no esta. ¿Donde esta? !Spike¡ !spike¡" Twilight gritando pero no tuvo respuesta alguna de su asistente num1.

"agh... ¿Spike siempre adonde vas cuando mas te nesesito?. Se que hace unos meses ya tuviste alas incluso creciste un poco. mmm Starlight dijo que nunca lo encontro en el castillo ¿Donde estara? Bueno creo que despues de todo acompañare ha starlight." Twilight decidio a alcanzar ha starlight volando, por su casco herido no podria correr tanto.

 **Mientras tanto**

Starlight estaba caminando hacia la puerta de salida un poco angustiada.

"Por que ahora ella nunca me acompaña ¿acaso ella... me evita por algo... o llano.. llano...". ella con algunas lagrimas empezando ha salir hasta que oyo una voz muy familiar, ella rapidamente se limpio las lagrimas con su casco.

" Starlight, fue bueno a verte alcanzarte" descendiendo hacia su exalumna.

"Ohh twilight que... ¿que quieres? ¿olvidaste decirme que tendiera tu cuarto, sacudiera cada libro, limpiara los sanitarios?.

" Que !No¡ yo nunca te haria eso starlight tu no eres una esclava para mi eres una poni totalmente libre.

"Tranquila twilight era solo una broma ¿pero en verdad que quieres de mi?

" Ha.. solo era una broma fiuuu. pero por favor no me vuelvas ha asustar de esa forma por favor"

"Esta bien twilight no lo volvere a hacer te.. lo... prometo pero ahor" interrumpida por twilight.

"Asi te, acompañare ya que para enviar una carta a la princesa celestia nesesito ha spike y sabes que el no esta aqui por que nos buscastes cuando me lo dijistes tal vez esta en ponivalle haciendo quien sabe cosa de adolescentes supongo.

" Graciass twilight ni sabes que feliz estoy de que me acompañes" abrazando ha twiligh.

Twilight sentia el calido cuerpo de su alumna en ella. "Si yo tambien starlight".

Ellas salieron ha dar un paseo juntas afortunadamente para starlight su mejor amiga trixie no estaba se fue de gira ha dar show ha yeguadelfia o quien sabe, pero ella ya sabia que no esta alli por que ella dijo que se hiria de alli ayer en la mañana por que la caminata con su casa en sus hombros reduce su velocidad asi que ella llega esta noche.

Las dos yeguas se divirtieron por lo menos seis horas visitando casi todo ponivalle. para starlight ver ha twilight sonreir un poco comer helado, saludar algunos ponis pero sobre todo para ella que sea feliz.

" (Ha que acaso las princesas nunca tienen dia libres. A veces pienso que ellas son las esclavas y las dejamos agotadas...) Decia starlight en su mente.

Mientras ellas seguian paseando twilight fue con unos ponis si habian visto ha spike. Starlight se hizo un lado para darle espacio

Starlight volvio ha reflexionar sobre las princesas, y ella misma se preguntaba todad las veces cuando equestria estaba en crisis.

"Pero si todas estas veces que las princesas tuvieron problemas ¿Donde estaban sus guardias? Se supone que deben proteger por sus vidas a las princesas como cuando los changelins atacaron dos veces equestria ¿Donde estaban esos idiotas? ¿no deben estar cerca de las princesas? no cumplen su norma, hacen lo que les den su gana pero almenos los de cristal si son fieles a su princesa la cuidan y ha su hija. Estoy segura de que en canterlot hay uno de esos club de yeguas sexis ilegales, supongo que alli se encuentra esa zorra maltratadora infantil. ya no lo soporto mas voy ha visitar ha esa pobre criatura...¿!A twilight terminaste¡? tan pronto.

" Este si ¿con quien hablabas?."

"Con nadie... jaja" starlight nerviosa "¿Bueno supiste donde encontrar ha spike?.

" A un no es muy estraño primero las princesas haora esto es muy estraño.

"¿Bueno entonces que?" decia starlight

"Creo que es hora de irme ha casa starlight, fue muy divertido... ir contigo espero que lo volvamos ha intentar... ¿SI? bueno son ya casi las cinco pronto anochecera bueno adios te dejare la puerta del castillo abierta. No se donde se habra metio ese lagartijo con alas. pero cuando regrese no se la va ha cabar. Bueno... adios starlight..." Ella despego sus alas y se fue al castillo.

"Adios...eres tan hermosa... ¿QUE no? jeje nonono ohh dios... Bueno hora de visitar ha... Sweety belle."

"Ha veces me pregunto como soy tan adivinadora como pinki pay."

Starlight se dirigio a la antigua casa donde vivia rarity. solo que para starlight parecia abandonada de fuera pero starlight sabia que no lo estaba.

Starlight se hacerco ha tocar la puerta quebradiza como se veia. nadie respondio la toco otra vez pero nada la tercera no fue la vencida.

"Dios debe estar oculta o hacerse que no hay nadie, mmm ¿Hola hay alguien ally? nada... Sweety se que estas ally habre la puerta por favor."

Se Habrio ligeramente la puerta pero solo para mostrar la mitad de la cara de una yegua blanca con una capucha cafe descolorida. la puerta estava encadenada con cadenas que solo la poni que estubiera dentro del cuarto podria quitarlas.

"Si... quien eres tu ¿Eres de esos guardespaldas de ese club que solo nos maltrat ha nosotras para ser abusadas o violadas? ¿!y regresaron por mi¡?" con una muestra de alerta y agresividad.

"¿!QUE!? !NO¡ claro que no..."

"¿Como es que no me estas engañando? ya no soy la niñita estupida de antes que abusaban de mi hijos de puta. sweety belle tenia un cuchillo con su casco fuera de la vista de starlight, del otro lado por si las cosas se ponen feas.

" Sweety belle soy yo starlight glimmer la ex estudiante de twilight, y por favor te lo prometo... te lo prometo con todo mi corazon que no te lastimare. ya he sabido mucho de ti ¿creo? de donde sufriste... por favor te lo pido como una amiga quiero ayudarte pero abre la puerta... por favor...

"Este... yo... ¿starlight?... si...este bien abrire la puerta rapido. ¿!Pero no.. intentes nada entendido!?.

" ¿Okay?"

Sweety belle giro su ojo hacia otras direcciones viendo que nadie la siguiera.

" Entra !YA!"

Starlight entro y sweety belle volvio ha cerrar la puerta rapido y con su cuerno poniendo un viejo ropero en la puerta auque la veia cansada.

Starlight vio ha sweety belle ya era una joven yegua, al parecer era una yegua afortubadamente hermosa no como otras que vestian su hermosura en maquillaje, labios de color, pinta pestañas incluso cirugia plastica. pero no, suponiendo que sweety belle nacio haci debe valer muchisimo para cualquier poni.

"¿Bien? que quieres hablar starlight..." con una ceja arqueada y un poco de nerviosismo si la intentaba engañar solo para ser capturada de nuevo.

"Sweety quiero ¿saber como te encuentras?, ¿como te sientes?, ¿te encuentras bien?."

"¿!OHH haci que solo veniste como me encuentro!?.

" No lo estoy diciendo de mala forma sweet..." sweety la interrumpio por que comenzo ha hablar .

"!!Me fui con mi hermana mayor por que ella me lo pidio como mi unica hermana nos fuimos ha canterlot por que creia que hariamos vestidos coceriamos juntas, estariamos juntas la una a la otra. pero no me engaño... de la forma mas cruel que mi corazon no pudo soportar!. me vendio..."

Para starlight se detuvo el tiempo, nunca penso que su propia conciencia estaba en lo cierto despues de todo, era triste que alguien que la quiera tanto la engañara de la forma mas horrible y triste a una pequeña cuando ella tenia trece años pero decidio escuchar su relato.

"Me vendio... !Con unos traficantes y secuestradores de yeguas ellos... tenian un club oculto para que los Clientes que pagaban a los dueños hicieran lo que quicieran con nosotras de mi clase... eramos muchas, la mayoria muchas estaban acostumbradas ha tener relaciones con ellos, les encantaban eran como si las hubieran drogado o lavado el cerebro, con una droga potente!. Algunas yeguas antes de drogarlas escaparon pero ha menudo ellos contrataban gente para recuperarlas y traerlas de nuevo las llevaban aun cuarto no se que les hacian solo hoia los gritos de terror y dolor. Luego de un tiempo las dejaban salir pero muy diferentes parecian muñecas casi no se movian pero sus ojos eran fijos. La primera vez que me acignaron nadie me prestaba atencion pero ha menudo algunos guardias tocaban mi cuerpo pero cuanto yo mas crecia, los clientes me empezaron ha... hacer ojo y saboreo en ese tiempo tenia 15 años pero ese tiempo habia descubierto que mi ma... mi hermana era la estrella sensual del lugar donde estaba yo, al parecer era tratada bien porque era la novia o lo quesea del jefe de los traficantes. Mientras fui creciendo aprendi a hacer trucos con armas sin usar magia y habilidades de sigilo auque no tan ingeniosas. fui la unica yegua que no tomo ningun efecto de drogas ya que nos obligaban ha tomarnos una cada dia por suerte para mi yo escondia la pastilla con mi lengua trasportaba la pastilla arriba de mis mejillas hasta los dientes, cuando tomabamos un poco de agua para ingerir la sustancia, siempre los engañaba haciendo que me la trage pero no aun la tenia en mi boca, me la sacaba la destruia o lo aventaba por la ventana. pero... cuando tuve mis 16 años las cosas enpeoraron peor... abusaron de mi uno era de la guardia real, algunas de nosotras pensaron que estabamos salvadas pero no fue asi nos equivocamos abuso de mi" a Sweety belle le empezaron ha salir lagrimas y dificilmente predecir lo que le susedio en aquel lugar.

"fue horrible... como me violaban algunos incluso... les dieron juguetes para golpeame... Sabia que si queria salir ese lugar solo tendria una oportunidad, traze un mapa del lugar, vi cada obstaculo que me obtruian el paso, hasta que descubri una ventaja las callerias donde pasaba el agua. Decidi pensarlo muy bien si escapara o no pero pensarlo me condujo a la horrible verdad. fue en mis 17 años, este año. Unos guardias de club me descubrieron tirando o destruyendo las pastillas. Me golpearon fuertemente en la cabeza dejandome incosciente por un rato cuando recupere la conciencia estaban sujetando mis dos cascos delanteros los guardias enfrente de mi estaba mi hermana rarity..., pero ella estaba sonriendo delante de ella se encontraba el jefe del club de pelaje oscuro, el hipocrita me pregunto cuanto tiempo tenia haciendo eso, no le respondi, gire mi cabeza hacia otro lado para ignorarlo, pero solo hasta que... hoy...; _¿cariño que quieres que haga con ella?._ yo volteo ha verla solo... mostraba esa sonrisa siniestra que nunca olvidare y lo que le dijo; _Has lo que quieras con ella cariño ella no es mi problema._ Esas... palabras suyas... llenaron mi corazon de agujeros y cortadas que nunca me sanarian."

"YO... lo siento tanta sweetie belle , ¿por favor deja quet...?" Es interrumpida.

" ¡¡No!!... ya.. no hay nada que puedas... hacer _sniff, sniff,_ estoy atrapada ellos..." Sweetie belle mejor siguio contando su relato, pero ella empezo ha sentirse debil y ha perder el equilibrio de sus cascos y decidio apoyar su cuerpo con el suelo.

"El maldito jefe... me empujo a su cama..., comenzo ha besarme y lastimarme y..." Sweetie belle empezo ha llorar.

"y... empezo hacer eso en mi cuerpo... no se sentia como las otras veces esta vez me dolia dolia mucho... _sniff..._ el no paraba, empeze ha gritar, no le hice caso de lo que decia me empezo ha golpear fuertemente en mi rostro... fueron como cinco veces en mi ojo derecho..., el siguio... _sniff_ , sele conocia como sexo rudo algunas yeguas murieron por que su corazon no lo soporto ha causa de los efectos digeridos siendo un infarto o 'exploto' en cambio en mi seguia siendo muy joven y no estaba drogada el cerdo siendo de mayor de edad. Yo no pude hacer nada me sujetaba... _sniff cog,cog,cog,_ Lo unico que podria hacer era intentar resistir el dolor gruñi mis dientes, aprete mi casco delantero y resistir. El no paraba lo hacia mas rapido mas horrible, apreto mi cadera y abdomen me dolia horrible, mi corazon palpitaba como si quisiera estallar en millones de pedazos, _sniff_... estaba apunto de darme por vencida hasta que todo termino... termino... el termino el me tiro de la cama como si algo nuevo se hechara ha perder. Vi... los cascos... _sniff_ de alguien era mi... hermana pero ella seguia teniendo esa sonrisa sinitr... _sniff, sniff_ " Le ganaron las lagrimas llorando dedconsoladamente.

Starlight veia como sweetie lloraba por tanto dolor, ella puso su casco alrededor de su cuello y la abrazo.

"Tranquila pequeña, te prometo que te ayudare ha salir de ese problema, pero antes debes dejar salir todo ese dolor de tu corazon"

Sweetie belle se calmo un poco al escuchar eso reunio fuerzas para decir y prosigio.

"Eran los cascos de rarity...ella me miraba... con una cara de satisfacion y una sonrisa, recuerdo _sniff_... lo que dijo: **_Vaya sobrevivistes hija mia, peroo ojala hubieras sido la hija que siempre quise tener. Tu solo eres una !Basura!._** Luego de decirme... eso... en mi cara, me pateo con todas sus fuerzas en mi cara y me estrelle con la pata de la cama volvi ha perder el conocimiento solo escuche ** _: "llevense ha esta llorona_** "

Recupere el conocimiento eran al rededor de las 3:00 am... estaba en la habitacion donde estaban todas las demas pero en el piso... _sniff_ , llore en silencio abraze mi cuerpo... por haber sufrido de esa forma tan mounstrosa ya no lo soportaba mi cara se veia horrible, mi ojo derecho sangraba, mi mejilla estaba rojiza, mi labio partido y mi cuerpo era horrible no se que me hicieron mientras estaba en sueño profundo no queria volverme aver en el espejo. Ya no lo soportaba mas era la hora de huir o morir. agarre una capucha que me hice yo misma con hilos cafes que me encontre. Sali por la puerta con syuda de un pasador tenia, que darme prisa antes de que los guardias sepan que ya no estoy durmiendo, eludi algunos guardias estorbosos, atrabese obstaculos en el camino, aun no sonaba la alarma tenia tiempo pero para llegar a la alcantarilla tenia que pasar por la puerta de los dos mounstros que me hicieron sufrir la puerta estaba entreabierta los vi a la persona que fue destruyo mi vida me engaño y me traiciono besuqueandose con ese mounstro. decidi pasar rapido llegue rapido a la alcantarilla pero antes de abrirla ya habia sonado la alarma decidi hacerlo mas rapido traspase la alcantarilla galope hasta que sali por una alcantarilla que llevaba a las calles de canterlot se me acababa el tiempo vi algunos guardias de la realeza, pero sabia que no debia pedirles ayuda ya que algunos eran de ellos y me capturarian, vi algunos guardias de el, buscandome estaba atrapada hasta que la suerte vino a mi, un cargamento de heno estaba apunto de partir hacia ponihattan haci que corri, trepe y me escondi con todo ese heno encima creia que al fin escape de ellos pero no contrataron un grupo que me rastreaban no se como pero lo hacian, pedi ayuda nadie me creyo... eran ponys muy diferentes. haci que escape de esa ciudad pero era lo mismo de ponihattan, a las pegasus de las pegasus, ha yeguadelfia de yeguadelfia aqui mientras llegaba _cog, cog cog, demonios._ mientras lleguaba aqui pensaba... lo que me dijo rarity esas ultimas palabras, no entendia lo que queria decirme hasta que... descubri que... _No ya no yano puedo sniff, snif_ _f._

"Tranquila sweetie, tranquila vamos sacalo todo."

"Bien...bien..." lagrimas en ella se volvieron ha formar con mas intencidad."Habia descubierto... que esos dos ponis viajeros que siempre me alejaban de mi hermana de pequeña... _sniff,sniff_ no eran mis padres si no..."ella se puso ha llorar desconsoladamente en el piso y ha gritar **" _¡¡RARITy!!_** , !rarity es mi mama Mi _**MAMA!** sniff, sniff, sniff."_

Starlight tambien a ella le salieron lagrimas sin notarlo y tambien le dolio el corazon. Cual ver una hija destrozada, ella de pequeña teniendo deseos que cumplir en su vida siendo destruidos y destrozados imposibles ya de hacer por su propia madre, engañandola, vendiendola como si fuera un objeto. que mientras ella crecia seria mas valiosa y con mas valor. solo para verla sufrir, que ellos la lastimaran,goñpearla a su propia hija y burlarse de ella. ¡QUE clase de madre se convirtio esa zorra!

Mientras starlight pensaba en su mente, sweetie belle agonizaba de dolor en alma y cuerpo en el piso llorando, Starlight ya no soportaba ver esa chispa blanca lamentandose. Ella se acerco ha ella se sento en el piso y la abrazo poniendo su cabeza en su pecho.

"ya calma pequeña, te prometo que ese sufrimiento tuyo terminara para siempre."

" _Sniff,Sniff,_ ¿como quieres que termine..., mi madre me traiciono, me mintio y intento matarme, desde que llegue aqui todo a cambiado, Apleejack ya no esta, ni fluttershy, ni reinbow dash, ni siquiera mis... amigas todo... !se esfumo! _sniff, sniff._ sweetie belle siguio llorando.

" Pero yo... siguo aqui contigo porque nesesitas ayuda, y no dejare que te capturen. _te lo prometo..._

Sweetie belle, al escuchar lo que dijo la pony violeta, la miro a los ojos mientras ella aun tenia lagrimas, y von una sonrisa pequeña y volvio ha abrazarla. Starlight solo escucho un pequeño.

"Gracias..."

Ellas dos estuvieron abrazadas por lo menos diez minutos, consolando y calmando ha sweetie belle, hasta que...

"!!Se que estas aqui maldita perra habre la puerta o sera mucho peor, estas atrapada¡¡"

" Oh jeje, me encontraron..." Sweetie belle empezo ha hablar mas despacio.

Starlight actuo rapido.

"Vamos sweetie belle salgamos de aqui" moviendose sosteniendo su casco, pero algo la inmovilizo, era ella no se levantaba de hecho no se movia, solo sostenia su casco.

"No... puedo starlight... por favor... vete...lo siento..."

"¿Que te susede sweetie?

" Nunca crei que el efecto... terminaria tan rapido"

"¿De que estas hablando sweetie?"

 _jadeos y golpes y golpes a la puerta._

"Starlight... hace 2 semanas que escape y no he comido... nada y he bebido agua sucia, robe unos medicamentos en el hospital de ponihattan eran vitaminas pero se me acabaron... por favor starlight vete no quiero que tambien te capturen..."

Starlight debia pensar algo, no podia permitir que se la llevaran, no se imaginaria que cosas horribles le harian si la devolvian de nuevo. Debia pensar algo rapido.

"(Bien ella dijo que era un grupo contratado, nunca fallaban, la rastreaban, ¿un momento la rastreaban, el olfato !claro¡ eso es.)" diciendolo en su mente.

" Solo... que es...algo arriesgado... pero no hay opcion."

"Bien Sweetie, por favor nesesito que confies y hagas lo que hagas no te asustes. ¿Okay?.

" Estabien... ¿supongo? ¿pero...?"

Starlight empezo ha brillar su cuerno de un rojo carmesi oscuro. lo lanzo al final del cuarto o la sala donde estaban donde ellas y los otros lo verian cuando entraran.

"¿!Starlight¡?, ¿¿¿Acaso me estas tomando el pelo???.

El hechizo rojizo se esparcio, por el antiguo sofa de rarity que ahora yacia destrozado en la pared. Al esparcir se hizo una figura poni colgada en el techo del ventilador era sweetie belle.

" Tranquila pequeña es solo un reflejo, es como una pintura en un espejo.

"¿Y por que hiciste algo tan aterrador de mi?"

"Por que ellos te olfatean de alguna manera. Vallas donde vallas ellos te seguiran, por eso te encuentran de sorpresa. hice esto para que crean que te suicidaste.

"¿Pero si ellos se hacercan ha eso, veran que los engañamos y seguiran buscandome?

"Aun no termino"

starlight vio mucha tela y cosas de rarity, eran cosas muy inflamable. ella empezo ha hacer un hechizo de fuego, en cuanto broto las primeras chispas, todo se propago demasiado rapido. La puerta empezo ha golpear mas fuerte, y los gritos de los traficantes.

"Vamos sweetie"

Starlight tomo el hombro de sweetie y lo puso en su cuello para intentar levantarla y arrastrarla hacia el espejo donde estaba la ahorcada.

"Por que... coug...,coug...,coug... dios hay mucho humo, la puerta no aguantara mucho mas, ¿por que vamos alla?".

" Por que !Agh! cuando salgamos de este infierno te lo esplico. bien ahora gritale a esos cerdos como si fueras a ¡Aaag! suicidarte para que se la crean coug...coug"

"Bien creo que ya lo entendi. !!!Malditos cerdos, ya nunca me encontraran,solo en el otro mundo espero que ustedes y mi madre que me traiciono. sufran como nunca lo sintieron Adios malditos hijos de puta!!!. dios... espero que se la crean... o no la puerta starlight vamos ¿lo que tengas que hacer...?

" Bien ahora abrazame sweetie"

"¿Bien..?"

Ya Ellas dos abrazadas starlight hizo brillar su cuerno usando mucha fuerza y desaparecieron de la escena infernal.

Cuando se fueron la puerta fue abierta violentamente tumbando incluso el ropero que estorbaba.

"!No te creo perra!... maldita sea coug...coug hay un infierno aqui, ¿donde esta la blanquita zorra?.

" ¿señor que no es la que esta muerta en la pared...?

"¿!Que!?... maldita zorra hija de puta, tomo la salida facil."

" Y ahora que haremos señor el Jefe nos va a matar".

"Callate idiota, solo tomenle una foto al cadaver, y vamonos mientras todos siguen dormidos y nos descubra alguien.

 _Mientras poniville, y quizas canterlot seguian con sus vidas de siempre o tal vez no... Nadie sabia que hacia el lado norte y el este de equestria ponihattan, y el imperio sufrian catastrofes y perdidas por algo desconocido._

 **Bueno aqui va el primer cap, de mi fic, decidi empezar con lo que les sucedio a las mane six, la depresion de twilight el sufrimiento de sweetie belle, y la supuesta traicion de rarity. Lo que llevaria ha starlight ha una pesadilla.**

 **Bueno nos vemos adios. Envien sus reviews.**


	2. Mentes alteradas y miradas al pasado

**seis dias antes de que starlight encontrara ha sweetie belle.**

En claudsdale cerca del imperio de cristal, uno de sus edificios flotantes era una base de quimicos bacterilogos secreto dentro del lugar se encontraban cuatro cientificos expeimentando una vacuna potente que destruirian todos los virus encontrados sin matar al guesper que lo tuviera. La base se encargaba que todos los virus conocidos fueran destruidos sin un fallo inyentandose asi mismos.

Ahora estaban con uno de los virus mas raros y misteriosos de toda equestria que solo le susedian ha pocos ponis pero tambien animales y criaturas. Lo denominaron la "Fiebre de la luna". un virus misteriosamente desconocido hace mas de dos mil lunas. Afortunadamente ellos probarian si resultara un exito. pero uno no estaba satisfecho de tener la cura.

"Bien el compuesto "FL" denominacion (Fiebre de la luna), efectos primarios hasta ahora encontrados en un guesper son: Dolor de cabeza, mareos, vomitos, posibles ataques de sock cerebrales, es posible que incluya locura extrema y inmunidad al dolor. por ahora sintomas encontrados, cura unica hasta ahora: vacuna". Decia un cientifico de compuestos

"Agh..! ¿maldita sea tantos años y millones de bits solo para darla barata?". Decia el subdirector encargado de la vacuna.

"!No todo es dinero fred!" Hablaba el director encargado.

"¡Claro que si llevamos toda la maldita vida haciendo esta estupida vacuna solo para salvar ha unos pobres idiotas.!

"! Unos idiotas que nesesitan la vacuna urgentemente para vivir y estar con sus familiares mas que nada!.Ahora prepara la muestra del virus !!Ahora¡¡."

Mientras el director que ahora era su turno de inyectarse el virus esperaba que el subdirector la preparara pero no estaba nada complacido.

"Maldito imbecil... no me hire haci con los cascos vacios, espero que esa gente me recompense de robarme las vacunas y entregarselos pero antes tengo que desaserme de ellos.

El subdirector fue por la muestra del virus pero en vez de una se llevo unas cuantas al laboratorio sin que los demas se dieran cuenta.

" Ahora ya veras imbecil"

El subdirector agrego las muestras mismas del virus, el no estaba deformandolas como todos lo hacian siempre sino combinandolas y haciendo el compuesto en uno. Siendo el virus mas potente, agresivo, y peligroso. Solo que el no sabia lo peligroso y agresivo que lo habia vuelto completamente.

"Bien esto lo matara jeje espero... pero ahora debo encargarme de este lugar y esos idiotas.

El se dirigio ha una especie de giradores quimicos, lo que hacia era poner 3 frascos del mismo quimico o material organico, lo cual giraban demasiado rapido para aumentar su duracion pero habia un peligro si introducian algo esplosivo debia ser supervisado por una persona y un contrarreloj. esto es lo que hizo este poni cientifico poniendo mas de diez minutos para que sobrecargen y ocasionar una explosion

" Bien tengo las vacunas, le doy su veneno cuando lo inyecte en el, me alejo sin sospechas hacia la puerta introduzco sistema de seguridad y quedaran atrapados pan comido, y luego me largo de este lugar hacia las pegasus y vendo todo el botin como debe ser jaja."

"El subdirector se dirio con el compuesto letal que hizo se lo dio al director y.

" Bien veamos como actua esta enfermedad"

Se lo inyecto en su casco, mientras se lo inyectaba el sub retrocedia sin llamar la antencion. Pero luego miro lo que le sucedia al director.

"Bien jazz inyectame, empiezo ha sentir los sintomas... muy pesados ¿y mi piel se torna negra...?"

"Ya voy aguarde"

Mientras se lo inyectaba el director empezo ha quejir de dolor, y ha tener escalofrios, terribles y sangrado nasal oscuro.

"Bien ya esta ¿SSe... encuentra mejor director...?"

El director, dejo de tambalearse solo mantenia su cara baja sin ninguna respuesta mientra estaba sentado.

El cientifico intento moverlo, sin ninguna respuesta, hasta que...

"¡¡¡Aagghh...!!! ¿QUE HACE ¡¡NO¡¡ ¡¡¡AYUDENMEM!!!! aghhh... El director ya infectado, tenia su piel deformada, infectada con el virus oscuro y sus ojos negruscos rojizos con blanco en su centro. Habia mordido a su ayudante violentamente, como un perro rabioso arrancandole la garganta y matandolo en un santiamen.

El sub al ver cual atrocidad hecha por él, huyo rapidamente hacia la salida del cuarto junto con el bolso. El otro cientifico en shock reacciono rapidamente ante el horror el infectado se acercaba a el lentamente, comenzo ha dispararle con su magia, lo tumbo creyo que lo mato, pero volvio ha levantarse, pero esta vez camino hacia el mas rapidamente.

Mientras tanto el sub estaba por salir del edificio, alejandose lo mas que podia del lugar.

" Dios que he creado, bien no es grabe solo... he condenado a los tres... y en poco segundos ese lugar estallara agh... a la mierda."

El sub fue alejandose mas y mas perdiendose de vista.

Mientras el cientifico se agotaba de dispararle al infectado sin saber que lo volvia más rapido y violento, el otro cientifico muerto con la garganta destrozada tuvo un ataque de shock violento y se levanto rspidamente con las mismas caracteristicas que el director.

"Dios tu no..."

El cientifico se agoto, estaba detras de una ventana indestructible ha cualquier golpe, los infectados se acercaron ha el rapidamente y lentamente.

"¡¡No!! por favor no... ¡¡¡AAGGHH!!!"

Uno mordia su casco llegando hasta el hueso y el otro su cara intentando incluso llegar a su ojo.

En una parte del laboratorio, una alarma empezo ha sonar sobre una advertencia, eran los giradores quimicos giraban demasiado rapido hasta que... CLIC.

¡KABOOM...!

Todo el lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estallo en pedazos. Despertando, asustandose, Poniendose alerta todos los ponis de clausdale.

Pero lo tragico es que cuando el lugar esploto, los tres infectados murieron pero parte de sus cuerpos calleron. gracias a la ventana que estaban apoyados logro romperse y calleron hacia kilometros abajo aterrizando en un rio, lo cual, logro propagar el rio con el virus, el cual el rio seguia su rumbo hacia el frio imperio de cristal algunos bosques.

 **El mismo dia, cuando, starlight y twilight se separaron de su paseo.**

Twilight volaba de nuevo ha su castillo, eran alrededor de las 5:pm

ella llego a su castillo , pero la sonrisa que tenia se le borro de su cara al entrar al castillo.

"Aqui estoy... de nuevo en este lugar vacio, solo mi eco y yo..., completamente sola."

Ella camino hacia la biblioteca si ya, habia respondido la princesa celestia pero aun no. entre la oscuridad, ya habia anochecido eran aproximadamente las 6:30 pm. pero mientras caminaba, empezo ha escuchar risas siniestras y estrañas provenientes de algun lugar del oscuro castillo.

"¿Quien es? ¿quien anda aqui?" twilight poniendose de defensiva encendiendo su cuerno.

"jejejeje,jajajajajaja,jejejeje..."risas cada vez mas cerca de ellas

no era solo una estaban por todo el oscuro castillo las escuchaba mas cerca y mas fuertes.

Twilight, decidio correr a pesar de su herida hacia cualquier entrada que encontrara, tapandose sus orejas con sus alas mientras intentaba alejarse de las voces pero estas... para ella las seguian.

llego entrar a la cocina, la cual fue la mas cerca de llegar, ella violentamente cerro las dos puertas con su magia y le puso obstaculos como el refrigerador incluso la mesa.

"¿¡¿¡CALLATE!?!?, ¡¡callate!!" gritando muy alterada.

Las voces cesaron, pero luego.

"Ohh... twilight mirate como te encuentras, deverias saberlo, pronto te quedaras completamnte sola. ¿Que no te has dado cuenta twilight?."

Lo que nadie sabia es que la voz misteriosa que la poni oia en ese estado era ella misma a travez de su mente. su problema psicologico mental empeoraba cada vez que estaba sola. pero lo triste es que ni ella se daba cuenta de su salud mental, ni nadie sabia como se encontraba.

"!Claro que no, es mentira no te creo!". Gritaba euforicamente intentando no escucharla.

" Mira twilight, mira a tu alrededor, estas a oscuras, estas en un castillo gigante y vacio, que solo almacena a su princesa completamente sola, su asistente numero uno ya es un adolesente y casi nunca esta, tus amigas te olvidaron lenta y tristemente y tu exalumna pronto se marchara de aqui. y pronto estaras abandonada junto ha este castillo. ¿crees que te estoy mintiendo sabes muy bien que lo sabes solo que no quieres abrir los ojos y ver la realidad que te espera twilight. jajajaja..."

gritos y mas gritos se escucharon mas fuerte.

"!NO...! eso no debes ser cierto...no debe ser ¡¡ESO NO DEBE SER VERDAD!!." enojada en llanto tumbando, tirando todo lo que encuentra a su paso. ella se tiro al piso en llanto ocultando su cara con sus dos cascos. hasta que ella levanta su frente y ve su calmante filoso, era el mismo cuchillo que se corto esa mañana. esa mañana ella recuerda haberse perdido en sus memorias, recordando a sus amigas recordando cuando ellas juntas estaban felices, perdidamente como para cortarse ella misma pero ella no sintio dolor ni ardor encuanto empezo ha salirle sangre, sino placer, alivio, relajamiento sin preocupaciones.

Asi que ella tomo el cuchillo, se paro del piso y empezo ha quitarse el vendaje de su casco herido. lentamente fue introduciendo el filo del cuchillo en su piel herida sintiendo un poco de dolor y sangre pero luego relajacion para ella.

"No, no es suficiente..."

Introdujo el cuchillo mas profundo en su piel sintiendo mas alivio pero tambien mas sangre y haciendo mas grave la herida haciendo un rastro de sangre fresca.

 **Ayer por la mañana**. **( Un dia antes de introducir ha starlight de su despertar)**

Una chica poni con piel crema palido, ojos celestes, crin Azul oscuro con una franca rosa y una cutie mark con tres dulces. En su casa encerrada en su cuarto sin que nadie la escuchara, intentaba comunicarse con alguien ha travez de una especie de radio o comunicador de gran alcance lo entablaba con quien fuera, y va ha comunicarse pero este no respondia.

"Aqui la agente especial sweetie drops. intentando reportandome a la agencia secreta de canterlot de criaturas ¿Me escuchan?"

Nadie contestaba...

"¡Hola! dije aqui la, ¡AGENTE SECRETA ESPECIAL SWEETIE DROPS!, ¿¿me escuchan??, maldita sea jeweld y tu noviecita, dejen de estarme haciendo bromas y ¿¡contesten!? carajo."

Nadie contesta, solo un silencio profundo y estraño.

"¿HOLA...?"

Apago el comunicador rapidamente lo destruyo.

"Dios habran descubierto mi identidad o mi ubicacion?, ¿Que demonios habra pasado haya? ¿ me despidieron, atacaron canterlot o que?"

Tantas preguntas en su cabeza que desearia que alguien se las contestara.

"No lo entiendo si algun trabajo salio de control debieron abisarme ¿o eso siempre hacen? Pero esto..."

Ella decidio elegir una idea.

"Bien sera mejor ver por mi misma que es lo que susede... ¡Me voy ha canterlot...!. ¿solo... sino me topo ha Lira?. Mmm lo tengo."

Busco algo en su maletin secreto que le sirviera.

"No,no,no,no,no, ¿mis lentes negros? NO ya los vio Lira ese dia de la boda de cranky y matilda, me descubriria rapidamente diria (Hola bon bon o quiero decir...) ¡Que! no,no,no ni pienso que eso suseda. haber dejame ver que mas... ¡Si! esto servira.

Se ve ha BonBon vestida, o mas bien en un cubo llena de ¿heno?.

"! fiu,fiu,fiu agh... Dios solo falta poco para la... ¡alto!."

Se detiene por que ve ha ponis pasar y que simulen que es un cuadro de heno sin moverse.

"Bien ya. Agh... estoy muy cansada de... saltar para mover este ¡bulto...! o oh ¡¡¡LIRA!!!.

Se detuvo inmediatamente cerca de un bebero de agua.

" Dios... creo que no me ha visto ¿pero que esta diciendo que la veo hablando sola? o no aqui viene..., por el amor de celestia que no te de curiosidad el heno.

"¿Lo entendera?, ¿ella aceptara?, dios... no se como respondera cuando... cuan... o el bebedero al fin tengo tanta sed."

"¡¡NO!! por que tuve que estacionarme cerca del maldito bebedero". Diciendo ella en su mente.

Lira se hacerco al bebedero ha beber agua sin darse cuenta del cubo de heno.

" Haa..., mucho mejor... Hey que hace este pequeño bulto de comida aqui"

"¿Porque, pero porque demonios tienes curiosidad ha todo lo que no es tuyo Lira?.

" Hayy... ese color crema se parece mucho ha alguien que quiero tanto". Le da un tremendo abrazo al heno, sin saber que su mejor amiga estaba dentro de el"

"¡¡NO!! porque abrazas... ¡Madey¡ ¡Madey! me ahogo.". lntentando resistir y no gritar mientras su cara se ponia roja por la falta de aire.

"jeje, me,dan ganas de llevarte ha casa pero mejor por bon bon no lo hare."

Lo solto y se marcho volviendo hablar sin ya entendimiento mientras se alejaba mas y mas.

"¡¡AIRE!!" sacando su cabeza rojiza del heno ya desmantelado.

"Oh dulce pero dulce aire no me vuelvas ha abandonar. Maldita sea casi me muero por culpa de elegir esta tonta idea, pero dios Lira pero que fuerte eres con los abrazos. Ya no aguanto mas con esta tonteria por mi, jeje..."

Salio del heno ya desmantelado y se marcho rapidamente hacia la parada de trenes.

"Lo logre al fin sin que nadie me descubriera que iba hacia aqui, exepto la multidud de ponis. ¿Por que esta tan abandonada la estacion de trenes? no importa, ¿quisa nadie viene ha tomar el tren hoy?."

Paso una, luego dos y hasta tres horas y el tren nunca paso.

" Zzz, Zzz Zzz..! ¿¡Ahh que donde?". Bostezando repetidamente de que se quedo dormida a la espera del tren.

"¿Que? ya casi es de noche y el maldito tren ¿donde esta?. le preguntare al encargado." Se dirigio con el encargado de trenes.

"¿¡Que!? como que no hay trenes" molesta y enojada de haber perdido todo el dia esperando el tren sin poner ni un aviso.

"Lo siento señora no pudimos poner un aviso nos lo prohibio un guardia de la princesa celestia, habia dicho que celestia detuvo todos los trenes de canterlot por supuestamente problemas de vias de tren aunque los detuvo ayer y con este dia, ya son dos dias que no dan noticias, el guardia parecia alterado y muy nervioso ¿No se porque?."

Bon bon con desepcion "Bueno... muchas gracias"

Bon bon regresaba ha casa desepcionada y preocupada hacia su casa.

"No se si creer sobre eso que dijo, pero si es por celestia entonces debo esperar si mandan alguna noticia a mi."

"No estoy de humor pars ir con Lira. Ahhhgg... Me pregunto si la princessa Twilight... sabe sobre este asunto. Ella llegando hacia su casa para caer sobre su cama y dormir.

 **De ese dia de Bon Bon, regresamos al dia en que celestia detuvo todas las vias de trenes, por una razon desconocida.**

En un lugar de canterlot en el centro se encontraba un lugar clandestino e ilegal donde compraban yeguas, las drogaban, abusaban de ellas, y los clientes hacian a los dueños del lugar ganar mucho dinero ha cambio de acostarse con una de ellas.

En una habitacion, mas bien en la oficina del jefe del lugar en su cama se encontraba el y una yegua blanca con melena morada con un vestido de damisela negra un poco roto por fuerza fisica, el corcel habia soltado toda su carga contra ella dejandola vencida y agotada.

"Mmm... fue estupendo... como siempre lo haces". Decia ella.

"Claro que si mi amor, Por que siempres seras mía..." Y comenzo ha besarla del cuello.

"SI... Ooh no me siento bien corazon." toco su cabeza con su casco intentando controlar el,mareo que daba vueltas sobre su cabeza.

"O vaya amor otra vez ire por tus pastillas" Miro la mesa con el frasco de vidrio pero estaba vacio. "Hay amor esperame aqui ire ha conseguir otras en el almacen, no me tardo." El corcel negro salio de la habitacion, pero no si antes cerrar con llave por si las dudas.

"¡Agh! maldita sea, cada vez el efecto con ella se termina mas rapido de lo normal"

"Como es que no se dieron cuenta estos idiotas cuando la hijita de esa perra fracasada escapo enfrente de sus cascos, igual ya casi son dos semanas de que mis cazadores la persiguen y aun no la capturan."

Mientras en la habitacion, la yegua quien era nada menos que rarity estaba moviendose de la cama de un lugar ha otro sujentando su cabeza y gritando de dolor como si quisiera explotar. Dio tantas vueltas hasta que cayo aun lado de la cama llevandose la sabana desmayandose del insoportable dolor. Al cabo de un minuto despertar.

"Aggh... mi cabeza que susedio." miro a su alrededor pero no sabia donde estaba."

"¿Que, donde, como?. ¿Donde estoy? ¿porque estoy vestida con este vestido tan atractivo? de hecho yo hice este vestido y ¿por que me siento como si me.. me...?". Rarity puso una cara de nostalgia y desesperacion cuando recordo el dia que ese corcel que aun no recuerda muy bien, lo que le ofrecio por probar ese extraño té.

"¿Que demonios me hicieron, que me hizo ese hombre?" Rarity intentaba recordar algo de lo que ella fue. "Dios el caso, la mision maldicion noo..." despues de poco tiempo recordo de lo que ella fue, su pasado tragico sus amigas, y sus secretos de lo que ella es en realidad. Luego ella recordo algo mas y habrio los ojos como platos al recordar algo o a alguien "¡¡sweetie belle!!".

Ella rapidamente se levanto e intentar abrir la puerta para escapar pero esta no se abria. " Maldita sea, como pudo ser tan estupida para caer tan bajo

Mientras tanto.

El corcel negro caminaba por el salon para ir al almacen, al llegar a un pasillo largo habia cuatro puertas, la del final se encontraba la puerta que conectaba con el almacen de drogas en en lado izquierdo estaba dos puertas que conectaban a los dormitorios de las prostitutas, mientras que en el otro se encontraba las nuevas yeguas secuestradas solo que en esta se escuchaban gritos de desesperacion, auxilio y gruñidos.

"¡Ya callense putas!" les gritaba un guardia ha travez de la puerta.

"¿¡Que demonios pasa alla dentro!?". Decia el jefe.

" ¿No lo sabemos señor? hace unos dias estas no gritaban para nada, parecian dormiladas y ahora gritan como locas"

"¿De donde son?"

"Yeguadelfia,canterlot y la mayoria ponihattan"

"¡Pues entonces entra y has algo para que cierren su maldita boca!"

"Con gusto señor". Con una sonrisa. "¡Oye traeme las llaves voy ha ver que les pasa."

Mientras los guardia traian las llaves para entrar . El jefe entro al almacen buscando buscando la droga misterosa para su prometida.

Ya con la droga regreso al cuarto aun que los gritos continuaban cesando.

En el cuarto rarity seguia golpeando y jalando la puerta, se dio cuenta que no podia utilizar magia, se dio cuenta que su cuerno tenia puesto una especie de collar o anillo lo cual no podia utilizar magia, aunque podria quitarselo con la ayuda de un poni o un objeto puntiagudo pero ella no tenia tiempo, tenia que salir del lugar donde estaba rapido.

"¡Dejenme salir maldita sea!" en eso entra el jefe y cierra la puerta, mientras ella retrocefiendo alejandose mas de el.

"¡Tu! maldito te, conozco,¿eres ese maldito que todos nosotros te buscabamos por prostitucion de yeguas.?"

"¿Vaya? asi que al fin reaccionas, creo que llegue demasiado tarde."

"¿Reaccionas? ¿¡A que te refieres!?" Poniendose en guardia.

"Claro que no lo recuerdas por que todor este tiempo, digamos... nunca fuiste tu."

"No estoy entendiendote nada de lo que dices imbecil"

"refresquemos tu memoria Rarity, o mas bien 'agente especial rarity'.

"...¿Como es que sabes mi identidad desgraciado"

"Por que tu misma me lo contastes"

"¿¡Que!? No, yo nunca le diria aun desconocido sobre mi, ni menos aun maldito como tu" Ella con cara de sorprendida.

"Mira para no decir tanta chachara, El dia que te mudaste ha canterlot quien sabe para que, sabiamos que estabas encubierta y le pagamos ha ese corcel que tomabas el té con el para que le agregara un adormecedor en el té para ti mientras te desmayabas y caias al suelo el y unos de mis muchachos se hicieron pasar por gente civilizada para decir que te llevarian al hospital de canterlot. Cuando te cargaron a las afueras fueron aun callejon solitario y te metieron aun contenedor de basura y te trasportaron hasta aqui, para experimentar contigo en un nuevo tipo de droga que acatara las ordenes del primer poni que vea, crei que era una perdida de tiempo pero funciono muy bien contigo hasta que en este año ya no duraba tanto tiempo como antes, porque te estabas acostumbrando a la droga o ya no hacia efecto contigo y pronto serias inmune ha ella y tendriamos que matarte.

"... Mi... mi hermana que hicieron ¿con.. ella...? ¿Donde esta?."

"¿Tu preciosa hija...?

Rarity quedo en estado de shock, pensaba como pudo decir su mayor y oculto secreto que nunca le diria a nadie.

" ¿Sorprendida? No solo fue eso tambien tu historia de agente, donde se esconden, trabajos, misiones, y otros secretos mas tuyos incluso te acostastes conmi..." interrumpido.

"¡Basta! ¿donde esta mi hija?" Decia exaltada y enojada

"Muy lejos de aqui..."

"¿¡Donde!?"

"Mejor dejemos de hablar hora de tus calmantes mi amor" con el frasco en vista de ella."

"¡No! ¡volvere ha caer en esas cosas otra vez maldito hijo de puta!

El corcel se intento avalanzar sobre ella, pero ella lo esquivo justo ha tiempo, pero el lugar era demasiado pequeño para ser atrapada facilmente, no sabia muy bien que hacer y como salir del lugar. El corcel intento de nuevo agarrarla, casi la atrapa de sus cascos traseros, aunque ella recuerde bien sus tecnicas de combate, ella se sentia demasiado debil para hacerlas y no entendia bien por que.

" (Por que me siento de esta forma tan debil... no lo entiendo como lo grare salirrrg...!). ¡Agghh..!" Un grito de dolor de parte de ella hizo que callera al piso y rodara hasta chocar en la pared. Rarity sin saber lo que acababa de pasar un fuerte ardor y dolor en su barriga hecho por una navaja clabada en ella, que el que la queria atrapar la arrojo con exito.

"!Te atine maldita!"

El corcel se hacerco rapidamente a ella, mientras estaba inmovil, agarrandola y aventandola a la cama para despues apretarle el cuello con su casco y empezar ha incertar las pastillas en ella.

"Di Aaa..."

"!...Noooo..¡" Rarity luchaba por no ingerir las pastillas o seria el fin, ella cerraba la boca con todas sus fuerzas e intentaba safarce, pero le era imposible safarce por el peso y la fuerza que el corcel ejercia.

"Habre la maldita boca perra" Rarity seguia luchando por no desaparecer de nuevo y tener los efectos de ese compuesto.

"Bien si tu lo prefieres" El corcel sujetando el frasco con la boca, para arrancarle violentamente la navaja que estaba incrustada en ella, haciendole salir un poco sangre de su cuerpo y produciendole dolor en ella.

"Si no habres la boca, entonces yo hare que que la habras llorando..." Empezando a descender lentamente el objeto filoso en su ojo izquierdo.

Apunto de llegar a su ojo. rarity seguia peleando por safarce pero le era imposible, sentia que todo estaba perdido, empezando ha lagrimear sus ojos.

"No llores amor ya veras que esto te sentii..."

De pronto ellos escucharon un grito desgarrador y aterrador que provino de algun lugar del salon.

"¡¡¡AAAaaaagggrrrrrrrr!!!". Lo que tambien escucharon gritos sobrenaturales, y otros solicitando refuerzos.

Lo que hizo que el corcel negro detuviera lo que estaba haciendo y comenzara ha hablar con sus guarudas.

" ¿¡¡Que demonios susede alla idiotas!!?"

Nadie contesta...

"¡¡¡Argh!!!" con exprecion de enojo y mirando a la yegua blanca.

"Bueno...supongo que lo nuestro tendra que esperar cariño pero..." No si antes el agarrandola y asotando su cabeza a la pared intentando que perdiera el conocimiento y la arrojo al suelo, para que el averiguara lo que susedia, pero cuando el cerro la puerta y camino no se dio cuenta que las llaves se cayeron de su chaqueta.

Rarity con un dolor intenso y un mareo en su cabeza. fingio perder el conocimiento para que él la dejara en paz.

Aaaghh...Dios, duele mucho... tengo que salir de aqui y encontrar a mi bebé. salvo dios no se que me hara cuando vuelva ese desgraciado."

Mientras rarity buscaba una forma de escapar. ,E el otro lado se desataba el infierno, las yeguas secuestradas deboraban al guardia encargado de callarlas en, cuando abrio la puerta todas se le vinieron encima rasgando su piel a mordidas hasta llegar a sus musculos o huesos todas tenian mordidas horribles en su cuerpo y aspectos terribles. otros guardias que eran unicornios les dispararon ha ellas pero no morian ni caian inconsientes, de hecho entre mas les dispararan se volvian menos torpes y se movian con mas facilidad hasta que una de ellas salto sobre uno y lo desgarro del cuello hasta arrancarle la cabeza los que seguian con vida con tal escena decidieron lanzar rayos mas poderosos pero eran en vano hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hacercaron rapidamente ha ellos y se abalanzaron entre ellos deborando sus cuerpos mientras gritaban de dolor y sufrimiento o solo matarlos con algunas mordidas mortales y abandonar el cadaver.

"!Que demonios susede haya imbeciles" Decia el jefe hasta que vio tal escena sangrienta¡"

"Que demonios, las dejaron libres." Le decia uno de sus guardespaldas.

"No lo sabemos señor solo hicimos lo que nos dijo y salieron como locas empezando ha morder y matar" Decia mientras seguia disparando.

"No sean estupidos todos los ponis muerden y se vuelven locos, quisa se hacen las locas para que sean libres" Decia el jefe que estaba ciego de aceptar la realidad que estaba viendo.

"¿Esta... seguro señor? con nerviosismo

" So... solo mantenlas no las capturen."

Algunos que quedaban con vida empezaron ha matarlas con golpes o hechizos en ellas pero no morian ni caian con ninguno de sus ataques como si fueran invencibles.

"Sigan dandoles duro inbeci..." En eso el jefe vio como toda su gente eran masacrados de la forma mas horrible que haya visto quedandose en shock.

Mientras seguia distraido viendo que casi todos sus hombres eran masacrados una infectada logro morderle el casco derecho destrozandolo, gritando de dolor para quitarla del casco y golpearla con el izquierdo para despues huir hacia su oficina y abandonar a sus hombres a su suerte mientras eran masacrados vivos.

En la oficina estaba rarity quien encontro una salida para salir eran los conductos de ventilacion, solo que estaba demasiado altos para alcanzarlos. Con un monton de objetos que puso para intentar alcanzar la reja, abrirla y entrar, estaba preparandose ya que solo tendria una oportunidad, a pesar de su herida en su barriga y del golpe fuerte en la cabeza no sabia si lo lograria, pero sabia que si no lo lograba nunca veria de nuevo ha Sweetie belle.

"Bien... llego la hora..." Ya ella preparada oyo el galope de alguien hacercandose a la puerta.

"Maldita sea las putas llaves, donde deje las estupidas llaves." Decia el corcel negro nervioso, mientras oia los pasos hacercandose de los canivales.

"Maldita sea... !Habreme maldita yegua, habreme o lo lamentaras!" gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta.

"Dios ya es hora" Decia rarity empezando ha escalar el inmunerable objetos que puso.

"!Voy ha matarte a ti y a tu hija sino habres perra!". Rarity lo ignoraba, mientras gritaba y asotaba la puerta, los infectados localizaban su ubicacion rapidamente que algunos empezaron ha correr de donde llegaban.

" Abre la puerta o juro que..." Vio a los caminantes ha correr hacia el.

"¡¡No, largense, no me toquen, yo soy su jefe yo mando aqui malditas!! ¡NO! ¡AAARRRGGG!." Mientras que el gritaba. Al otro lado de la puerta Rarity seguia escalando sin comprendrer lo que el criminal quien la retuvo por no se cuanto tiempo en el lugar donde esta ella, ¿referia sus palabras hacia quien se referia? Hasta que el comenzo ha gritar de forma horrible para ella.

Tres de sus hombres infectados mordieron su casco que habia sido mordido antes, para despues arrancarlo de su cuerpo.

"¡Nooo!,yo morire cuando yo lo...!" en eso muchos muertos se habalanzaron sobre el destrozandolo por completo.

"¡¡¡NOOOO, AAA...RRRR...gggg...!!!" El cuerpo del jefe que habia sido devorado hasta sus huesos por completo solo quedo la sangre carmesi que llego al piso y traspaso la puerta de la oficina.

Rarity confundida y asustada sin saber que ocurrio al otro lado de la puerta, ya no se escuchaban los gritos del criminal solo mordisqueos, hasta que ella empezo ha ver el choro de sangre traspasar la puerta.

"¿Dios que demonio paso allaaa...!" Rarity ya casi no podia mantener el equilibrio mientras subia, auque casi se resbalaba haciendo caer objetos metalicos, pero cuando cayeron los objetos que tumbo escucho ruidos sobrenaturales afuera de la puerta que despues empezo la puerta ha ser golpeada con mas fuerza. Rarity no perdio tiempo empezo ha escalar hasta llegar ha la cima y preparararse para saltar.

"Bien... solo tengo que... ¿que demonios.? Rarity vio que las placas que sujetaban la puerta empezaban ha safarse con la fuerza de quien o quienes la golpeaban violentamente.

" Bien... no quiero, saber que demonios hay en esa puerta, y en verdad no quiero saberlo... por favor rarity vamos hazlo por sweetie belle hazlo por tu hija" Se decia ella misma para reunir fuerzas y dar el salto de su vida hacia el conducto.

"¡¡¡Ahora!!!" justo antes de que la colina de objetos se derrumbara rarity salto con toda su alma hacia el conducto de ventilacion, aterizando solo la mitad de su cuerpo, pero esta se estaba resbalando.

"No, no, no, no, no" Rarity seguia resbalandose quedando solo sus cascos, pero de pronto estos se atoraron o los sujetaron al filo de caerse. Rarity no sabia como dejo de resbalarse pero rapidamente subio el conducto hasta lograrlo. Al subir no sabia como pudo ella sostenerse apunto de caer, era como si alguien la sujetara de no caerse del piso.

"Yo... no se... como lo...logre pero senti los cascos de alguien sujetandome...yo los... ¿no.. eso no, es imposible...? ¿quizas fue suerte mia? ¿o un milagro?."

Rarity siguio por el ducto de ventilacion arastrandose aun con su vestido desmantelado, ignorando los golpeteos de la puerta y los gritos sobrenaturales.

"Bien no pienso regresar y ver que eran esas cosas, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que son, lo que quiero saber es que ¿cuanto tiempo llevo aqui demonios?."

Rarity llego al final del ducto, solo para ver que este se dirigia hacia la cima.

"Demonios como llegare ¿hasta haya?"

Rariti se quedo pensando un momento hasta que recordo una tecnica en su trabajo como agente.

Intentando pararse de dos cascos en la cima de ducto, poniendo sus dos cascos delanteros, uno de ellos en la izquierda y el otro en la derecha para luego poner los traseros en el mismo sitio que los delanteros y hacer fuerza en sus extremidades. para no resbalar cuando escalara. Puso su casco derecho hacia arriba mientras que el izquierdo de abajo hacia fuerza para subir todo su peso, para luego con el izquierdo de arriba lo subia y hacer fuerza de levantar su peso con el derecho, y siguio haci susesivamente. Gracias a lo pequeño que era el conducto y no tener dificultades de resvalarse.

"Bien lo logre estoy en la cima... ¿peero...que le ha pasado ha canterlot? dios mio."

"Canterlot ya no era como ella lo conocia, ya casi no tenia esas arquitecturas brillantes que tanto alloraba ella ni, los muros de castillo decorados con las marcas de las princesas. Ahora tenia algunos rascacielos, carreteras como ponihattan y algunos lugares desconocidos para ella. Pero esto no es lo que rarity miraba sino el caos, el desorden y las llamas en los rascacielos viendo ha toda la poblacion corriendo por todos lados. ¿Pero de quienes?

"... Bien... ya no se que esta pasando nesesito respuestas y algo para curarme...mmm, Eso es espero que el lugar y ella sigan aqui"

Rarity busco un punto donde pudiera bajar sin hacerse daño, con un tubo que estaba atornillado al concreto del edificio desde arriba hasta abajo, rarity lo sujeto con sus cascos para dejarse caer y descender rapido sin ningun problema. Cuando llego al piso, vio que ponis seguian corriendo como locos llevando cosas, medicinas, provisiones entre otras.

"¡Que demonios esta sucediendo!, por que todos huyen por doquier, mmm... sera mejor no ir ha mi agencia... tengo un mal presentimiento. Sera mejor segirles el paso de estos e intentar que nadie se me hacerque o me reconozca ¿no se que habre hecho o lo que me ordeno ese hijo de perra, que no recuerdo nada?

Rarity se preparo para galopar de prisa y eludir a la gente a que no se hacercaran a ella o la reconocieran.

Galopo por casi diez minutos buscando un lugar en concreto que conociera.

" Por esta calle es vamos, vamos,vamos..." Siguio buscando entre la calle hasta que encontro el lugar.

"!Si¡ aun existe la bautique canterlot, ¿espero que ella aun este?". Rarity entro al negocio gritando si alguien seguia en la bautique carrusel.

"¿Hola? ¿Sassy, soy yo rarity tu amiga...? ...¿Hola... hay alguien aqui.?".

Para rarity veia el lugar como si lo hubieran evacuado pero los vestidos estaban intactos y acomodadados pero no habia ningun poni misteriosamente en el salon ha exepcion de ella.

"No...Sassy, aghh... como duele"

Rarity Desidio buscar el kit de primeros auxilios que estaba instalado en el baño.

'Si... fue bueno poner el kit, auque yo no lo queria, pero despues de todo siempre nesesitamos uno para emergencias. Bien haber..."

Dentro del kit habia una botellita de alcohol, una bolsa de algodon, agua oxigenada vendas y gasas. pero no podia aplicarselo con el vestido puesto y con su cuerpo sucio.

"Como batallo quitarme este vestido...! es muy ¡dificil!" En eso ve unas tijeras.

"Lo siento pero temo que tendre que destruir una creacion auntentica de la moda." Con las tijeras empeso con cuidado cortar el vestido, sin cortar su pelaje. hasta que el vestido cayo de su cuerpo. rarity sintio un poco de tristeza pero sabia que era mas importante su hija que un simple vestido. Con lo sucio que estaba su cuerpo inspecciono la herida de su barriga mirando que no saliera sangrado repetidamente, entro ha la regadera para tomar una ducha rapida mojando su cuerpo y su cabello quitando la suciedad y un poco de sangre. de su cuerpo saliendo sin secarse, tomar el kit he irse aun sofa cerca de un espejo que se pudiera ver todo su cuerpo para curarse.

Mientras limpiaba, curaba y sellaba sus heridas noto que la del apuyalamiento de su barriga no daño ningun organo importante suyo, solo atravezo su piel creyendolo como un milagro. pero tenia un problema mayor, su cuerno... su cuerno seguia sellado y eso podria ser un problema mayor, para ella.

"Maldita sea, tengo que quitarme esto de alguna forma, ¿puede ser un rastreador? ¿Pero como?"

Rarity busco algo que que le sirviera, pero nada encontro, hasta que encontro algo tonto que tal vaz funcionara.

"Bueno... es algo ¿estupido y asqueroso y algo contra la moda? pero el aceite de cocina hace que se aflogen las cosas apretadas ¿no?.

recostandose en el apoyador del sillon con su cabeza hacia abajo y intentar de no arruinar su cabello sosteniendolo con su casco derecho pero antes de sostenerlo puso un poco de aceite en su casco izquierdo para frotarlo con su cuerno. Mientras ella sosteniendo su cabello, miraba su cuerno como el aceite hacia efecto en ella resbalando el anillo de su cuerno lentamente hasta caer al suelo.

"Bien, no puedo creer que esta tonta solucion funcionara." Ella sorprendida regreso a la regadera solo para enjuagar su cabeza y quitarse el aceite de cocina. Al salir decidio buscar respuestas del tiempo que paso sin saberlo.

"Bien ahora aghh...!" tapandose los oidos por un ruido desagradable.

"Ese horrible ruido... ¿es cuando alguien hablara en un microfono o no sabe usarlo.? Pero no escucho ni lata lo que informa estando aqui dentro."

Mientras caminaba para salir y escuchar el estraño aviso, ella logra notar en una mesita donde ella y sussy tomaban té, un libro mediano tirado en el suelo con el nombre de sussy. ella se hacerco y tomo el libro.

" !Dios...! pero si es el diario de sussy, ella nunca lo olvidaria ni menos aqui, ¿por que lo abandonaria?, Mmm supongo que tendre que descubrirlo ahora mismo."

Rarity inspecionaba las notas que escribio sussy pero buscaba las notas que escribio el dia de su desaparicion

"El dia que se integro en el carrusel, el dia que reinbow me invito para no estar sola con los wonderlbots, el dia del festival de la amistad, etc."

Siguio ojeando pagina por pagina hasta que encontro. "El dia en que mi amiga rarity desaparecio"

"Bien vamos ha ver."

 _Este dia es muy triste para mi hace cuatro dias mi amiga rarity desaparecio sin dejar rastro alguno, lo ultimo que me dijo antes de salir y desaparecer por esa puerta. "voy ha salir hacer algo importante sussy no me tardo". pero ese no me tardo nunca se cumplio._

 _Desde que ella desaparecio, he estado mintiendole a su hermana que tuvo que ver ha twilight por una emergencia. Aunque no se cuanto tiempo se crerra esa mentira._

 _Creo que tendre que reportar ha rarity como yegua desaparecida a la jefatura de canterlot, aunque no se como lo are sin que sweety belle me acompañe, pero tampoco puedo dejarla sola... Creo que tendre que pedir ayuda de una poni de ponihattam que nos ayudo ese dia del festival de la amistad. , aunque... tendre que contarle lo ocurrido si quera ayudarme._

Rarity se sentia un poco nostalgica y triste cuando ella desaparecio, pero decidio continuar en la siguiente pagina.

"¿Mi amiga fue secuestrada por una banda de traficantes?"

 _A pasado una semana que informe la desaparicion de rarity, gracias ha que coco pommel, una poni de elegantes telas con las mismas habilidades de rarity era lista, inteligente, amable,...linda pero era timida. ella comprendio bien la desaparicion y se quedara ha cuidar ha belle mietras fui a la delegacion sin que diera tantas preguntas._

 _Pero ayer en la medianoche cuando belle ya estaba dormida y nosotras dos apunto de acostarnos, tocaron la puerta. La primera vez no le di importancia, La segunda vez coco estaba apunto de salir del cuarto y abrir quien sea... pero yo la detuve antes de que el desconocido viera ha coco por las puertas y ventanas de cristal, despues sono la tercera la cuarta la quinta hasta que la sexta vez tocaron la puerta tres veces al mismo tiempo. yo y coco Decidimos hacercanos y abrir la puerta de cristal lentamente...al abrirla vi ha un joven corcel con un sombrero y una gabardina gris que cubria todo su cuerpo tambien habian dos yeguas atras de el con el mismo vestuario pero de diferente color. Al principio me puse nerviosa hasta que el de enfrente hablo primero._

"Buenas noches señorita perdon por molestarla en este horario, vengo del departamento de agencias y con su caso... lamento decirle que cuando nos hablo de los lugares que visitaba su amiga."

"Un mesero de un restaurante dijo el mismo dia que usted la vio por ultima vez. Señalo que se encontraba en su restaurante, tomando el té con alguien desconocido, para su causa ella se desmayo y el estraño corcel se la llevo directo al hospital, pero nunca se encontro rastro de ella, ni la encargada de pacientes dijo sobre una yegua desmayada."

"Lo mas probable... para nosotros es que fue secuestrada por una banda desconocida para nosotros. y el caso es que hay pocas posibilidades de encontrar a su amiga..."

 _Cuando acabo de decir su discurso de malas noticias, yo estaba molesta e incluso coco quien estaba atras mio y los como se llamen no sintieron su presencia. pero luego les conteste._

¿¡Es todo vienen ha esta hora solo para mandarme malas noticias?

" Lo siento señora hacemos todo lo que podemos"

"Bien... yo.. yo solo quiero recuperar a mi amiga..."

 _Yo me puse muy triste al decir_ _, pero lugo escucho un:_ "Haremos lo que podamos hacer." _Y en eso se dan la vuelta y se marchan, pero tambien logre escuchar ha unos de los tres decir que "_ Sabes que ella es una de las portadoras de la harmonia y una..." ya no logre escuchar mas.

 _Cerre la puerta_ , _le conte detenidamente lo que me dijeron Aunque ella le dolio un poco_. _pero mas a mi si contarle la verdad o no ha su hermana._

Rarity se puso un poco triste al leer y ver el dolor de sus amigas, pero luego a la siguiente hoja que dio, se puso muy nerviosa y esterica lo que decia.

" _Sweetie belle desaparecio"_

 _Yo... ni siquiera se porque lo escribo. belle desaparecio, de la nada en el carrusel, encontre ha coco tirada en el piso con un vaso de vidrio cerca suyo, al principio me enoje con ella para decirle donde esta belle pero no respondia... me puse en panico pero aun respiraba, tuve que llevarmela ha galope hasta el hospital, despues de llevarsela los medicos me dirigi de nuevo al departamento que sweetie belle desaparecio enviaron umos investigadores a la escena del crimen les conte todo lo que vi ha coco tirada y otras cosas, pero esos investigadores vestian de otra forma mas casual y menos elegantes que los que me visitaron esa noche hace dos semanas. despues de la investigacio fueron hacer pruebas en el laboratorio. Lurgo de eso me dirigi rapido al hospital y algunas horas despues llego el medico que tuvo que hacerle un lavado de estomago yo quede histeroca de lo que escuche, luego pregunte ¿porque tivieron que hacer eso?. Luego de algunas explicaciones poco confusas me dijo que intento ser envenenada. yo quede en shock, wuien se atreveria ha hacerle eso a una poni como ella, auque claro como siempre dicen los que viven con la victima son sospechosos._

 _Luego de algunos dias hella desperto debilmente, de su sueño, yo estaba aliviada de que sobreviviera de la muerte cuando le dieron preguntas los agentes en privado. me declararon inocente pero tambien muy confundidos por las repuestas dadas, las respuestas que ella dio dijo que belle fue la que le dio esa bebida estraña y se desmallara._

 _Yo estaba muy confundida como una niña le daria algo mortal ha un poni para luego ella desapareciera misteriosamente._

 _Aunque si fue mi culpa no decirle la verdad pero... esto es estraño para mi._

 _Coco la dieron de alta pero debia estar en cama por un mes por su estomago._

 _Luego de algunos dias tuve la fuerza de decirle que cerraria la carrusel de rarity ya que no tenia quien hiciera vestidos, pero ella toco mi casco y se ofrecio trabajar aqui conmigo. pero le dije ¿y ponihattan?._

 _Ella dijo que cuando se recuperara se daria de baja para estar... dijo trabajar conmigo. Yo la abraze auque ese abrazo que le di se sentia demasiado calido era muy diferente ha otra personas que haya abrado, se sentia bien..._

Rarity al leer el diario supo muy bien quien la secuestro, pero nunca se espero que la secuestraran ha su hija de niña. Rarity sintio mucha rabia queria matarlos ha todos y amenazar donde estaba su hija pero al parecer murieron misteriosamente por los ruidos que ella escucho. solo recordo las palabras del maldito "Muy lejos de aqui".

Rarity Volvio ha hojear pero ya todo estaba en blanco, siguio hojeando con su magia sin encontrar nada, que lo avento al piso y lo pateo. Al caer un poco depresiva volvio ha mirar el libro viendo un ultimo escrito al final de la portada Decidio leer lo que decia pero la fecha era muy diferente a las otras que vio, este escrito se relataba 5. años despues de su desaparicion, pero ella no se lo creia eso seria el septimo aniversario que twilight derroto al rey tormenta. Ella rapidamente fue al calendario que siempre sassy colocaba cada año y si... ella estuvo en ese infierno cinco años, incluso la portada del calendario decia septimo aniversario de la derrota del rey tormenta.

" No... eso es imposible cinco años, ni siquiera me lo creo, por eso canterlot luce muy diferente ¿mis amigas me declararon muerta? y mi hija... ya no tiene tiene doce años, ya es una jovencita tengo que encontrarla..."

Pero rarity leyo las ultimas dos paginas al final de la portada del diario de sassy.

 _Han pasado dos,tres,cinco años de la desaparicion de rarity y sweetie belle yo y coco segiamos trabajando hasta ahora... nadie sabe que sucede en equestria primero el imperio de cristal. Celestia informo ha todos por los altavoces instalados nuevos que el tren hacia alla esta cancelado y raramente mando mil soldados suyos ha investigar el imperio de cristal no nos dijo porque o que susede pero luego de unos dias siguio con ponihattan lo mismo mando soldados pero de esos dos mil no volvieron ha verlos nunca mas ¿ estamos en guerra?, luego la desaparicion de claudsdale y ahora empiezan ha ocurrir cosas aqui estrañas coco dice que debemos ir al sur antes de que celestia detenga las vias del tren, Aunque yo dije que viviria aqui hasta que rarity... vuelva supongo que ella tiene razon, al final acordamos y nos hiremos a yeguadelfia a la mañana sera mejor que una de nosotras este despierta empiezo ha ver ha ponis correr como locos._

 _Rarity... por si alguna vez vuelves y encuentras este diario queremos decirte las dos que fuistes una amiga que nos ayudo en lo imposible gracias._

Rarity al leer eso solto unas lagrimas de tristeza y felicidad ella nesesitaba arreglar todo nesesitaba el **Perdon**... pero para lograrlo tenia que luchar por ella por todos por su hija...

"No puedo salir asi nada mas me detectarian los agentes que trabajaba en mi agencia lo dudo que aun siguen aqui, se sorprenderia uno viendome asi no mas como si nada y me capturarian de inmediato para interrogarme."

"tiene que haber algo que oculte mi precencia de otros y no me reconozcan."

Rarity reviso el lugar en busca de algi util que la cubriese, pero todo eran vestidos de princesas,vestidos normales,vestidos sexis,etc.

"maldicion sussy casi todo es lo mismo, si estubiera aqui yo te regañaria donde pondrias lo especial sussy piensa rarity piensa..."

En eso ella recuerda algo.

"Claro el almacen de favoritos."

Ella entro al cuarto de coco que antes era de rarity movio la cama aun lado con su magia para encontrar lo que parecia ser un sotano que ella conocia.rarity bajo para encender las luces y ver los hermosos vestidos que nunca haya visto el almacen estaba mas lleno que la ultima vez que lo visito reviso el almacen auque estaba sorprendida de lo que sussy y coco hicieron mientras ella estaba desaparecida hasta que al final del almacen vio algo que la dejo en shock y con una sonrisa en su rostro

 _En la memoria de nuestra mejor y mas generosa amiga por si algunos de estos dias futuros vuelve con nosotras._ Y aun lado de la escritura. _Sussy y coco_. escritos en marmol formando un corazon en sus nombres.

"Gracias chicas, aunque no entindo ese... oh ya entendi lo que dignifica para ustedes dos. No puedo creer que sussy nunca halla vendido esto creey que ya no lo volveria ha ver pero aqui esta."

Era el mismo atuendo costoso que utilizo rarity para investigar el caso de culpar ha rainbow el dia del vuelo de los wonderbolts.

"Gracias sussy, pero en verdad lo nesesito,"

Rarity lo quito el conjuto del maniqui y se puso la gabardina y el sombrero.

"ja... aun me queda perfecto como la ultima vez que me lo puse." revisando su cuerpo y acomodando su sombrero de que no estorbara con su cuerno.

Subio y puso la cama como estaba, antes de salir y hacer lo que debia hacer tomo un cuchillo pequeño pero con filo y se lo incrusto en el cinturon de la gabardina y algunos medicamentos que sobraron de su curacion.

En cuanto salio escucho el altavoz que era la voz de celestia diciendo.

" _Las vias de tren estan canceladas por su seguridad"_

"¡Demonios! me tomara dias llegar ha cualquier otra ciudad en cascos.

¿Pero donde puedes estar hija?" Tomo un respiro y pendo detenidamente donde podria estar su hija.

"Las pegasus... lugar de ricachones. y en eso comenzo su viaje mas importante de su vida."

 **Bueno al fin el segundo cap, perdon por la tardanza tuve que cambiar mucha cosas de mi fic, mas aparte pulirlo revisarlo etc. cosas de principiantes.**

 **Y por favor manden sus reviews.**

 **A... y creo que para el sig cap utilizare otro tipo de redactar mi escritura, para entender mas. Hasta la otra.**


End file.
